


The Games

by animebitches



Category: Dream Team- Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound- Fandom, gream
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, plz dont judge, this is literally my first fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebitches/pseuds/animebitches
Summary: The Hunger Games had left a big impact on society, but this time it came back, and in a completely different way. George was determined to make his mark, and let his name be known, but someone is determined to get in the way of that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. The Games (Chapter 1)

The heavens were thundering the day the news were released, it was almost as if god was trying to warn everyone of how shitty the day was going to be. The Hunger Games was a normal tradition from the village George was from, it was never a day that people looked forward to, the day was merely a reminder of who everyone was ruled by. 

George slowly made his way over to a large clearing, the area from where participants were drawn from a glass bowl. The rules of the games were slightly altered, rather than to have 2 participants from 12 districts drawn, 50 people from one village were drawn, meaning it was every man for himself. You weren’t forced to enter though, that was the nice part about it, but the rules had always stated that whoever won the games as the last man standing, would be rich beyond his wildest dreams.

George had come from a small family, money had always run low in his family because of how many siblings he had. He dealt with it well, though because of the number of siblings he had, he sort of blended into the background. His name was known, but he was always scared that one day they would forget about him. George wanted to make his family happy, make them proud, make his name known. He had always thought his family had looked down on him, like some sort of screw-up. He wasn’t the strongest, he wasn’t very tall, he was completely and utterly average. 

The relationship he had with his family was very similar to the relationships he had at school, average grades, average looks, a bit awkward, and completely invisible. George had spent his entire life like this. But he was determined for that all to change this year. Because this year, he could finally participate in the games.

“Hey dude, you good?” Sapnap called distantly. George finally snapped out of his weird trace.

“Sorry, was just a bit distracted, good now though.” George replied.

“Alright, just making sure man, speaking of, you look kinda out-of-it.” Sapnap said. 

“Didn’t get much rest last night, was kinda nervous about this whole thing... you know?” 

“Yeah I totally get it, by the way, you sure about this? I don’t really know if entering this thing is really worth it, I mean it is the first one of these things in a really long time, almost 50 years…” 

George cleared his throat a bit, stuttering to get his first words out.  
“I-I’m very sure, if I can just make it a priority to make it into the endgame, I’ll at least have a bit of a chance…” He replied.

Sapnap gave him a questioning look, but then turned to face the stage. “If you say so man, let’s just hope either one of our names are drawn.”

“You entered your name? What are you insane?! Why didn’t you tell me?” George shrieked.

A tall man with light pink hair began to walk to the stage, impeccable timing, Sapnap thought.  
“Shh! George they’re starting!” Sapnap threw his hand over George's mouth to muffle out his unwanted yelling. The pink haired man, known well as the ruler of the village, Technoblade, was beginning to adjust the mic. 

“Greetings, as you all may well know, this is our first Hunger Games in 50 years, isn’t that just exciting.” He began with a monotone voice. He cleared his throat and started again. “With that being said, that means this year will be very different from what we’re used to , newer technology, better camera, and more action. I’m aware why all of you are here, judging by the looks on most of your faces, you understand what entering your name entails.” George fidgeted in his seat, knowing damn well what Technoblade was going to say next.

“50 of you will enter an area of my choice, and only one will exit.” Those words seemed to ricochet inside of George's mind, only one will exit, those words made him start to sweat. Did I fuck up? Is this a bad idea? He shook his head, no, I’ve already gotten this far, I’ve gotta make my family proud.

The pink haired man walked slightly closer to the mic, “I’m sure all of you are getting quite bored, so let's begin.”

George began to shift in his seat, and started to bite his nails. What in the everloving fuck did I get myself into. Technoblade stood with his shoulders tall, and slowly sauntered his way over to the glass container holding all the names of the participants. The jar had to have at least 1,000 slips of paper, and one of those had his name on it.

The King began to read out the names, for what George thought as slowly as fucking possible. The tension was killing him, he was sure he was going to pass out soon. Sapnap slapped his back gently, and gave him a small smile. He had to hold it together, he needed to look as careless as possible.

One name Technoblade called out seemed to have rung a bell inside of Georges head, Dream. He was the dipshit from school who seemed to not give two shits about anyone there. Though somehow, even with that attitude, he seemed to get all the girls somehow effortlessly. He never seemed to reciprocate any of their feelings however, which seemed sorta strange to George now that he thought back on it. Though he could see why all the girls loved him, he had a nice smile, blonde, tall, athletic, and a total jock. George seemed slightly frightened when he thought of what Dream was going to be like in the games. He was either going to win flawlessly, or die because of a stupid mistake.

George came back from reality once more, and noticed that they were almost halfway done calling names, a sigh of relief fell from his pink lips. He heard a few other familiar names drop from the King's mouth, Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Bad, Eret, and Fundy. All school friends, of course, but he knew that all of them held somewhat of a chance. You don’t have a chance, George sighed. This wasn’t the kind of mindset he needed to have. 

Suddenly, his gut did cartwheels. “Sapnap”; the words dropped from the King's lips as he opened the piece of paper. His head ached, and he suddenly felt sick. He swiveled his body over to look at Sapnap, tears already beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. 

“Hey, hey man.. don’t cry dude, I signed up for this, it’s okay.” He was immediately pulled into a hug. Stop crying, his body yelled at him, but he couldn’t help it, they wouldn’t stop. His ears rang and his heart burned with guilt and sadness. 

“Hello? Anyone there? This isn’t the time for sad reunions. Hurry. Up.” The pink haired man spoke from the stage. Anger fired through his system, “Shut up!” George screamed. His emotions seemed to be jumping out the window, you’re a total trainwreck, his mind told him. Apparently though, the King didn’t seem too happy with the disrespect he had gotten from one of his subjects. Technoblade walked down the stage towards George and Sapnap, the crowd parting before him.

George had fallen to the floor, in total shambles. Through his tears, he watched as the King made his way towards him. George stared up at the tall man standing before him. Technoblade grabbed his chin to make him look up at him.

“I was expecting some respect from someone like you.” The King sighed, “I could have you sentenced to death as we speak, but that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?” George locked eyes with Technoblade. “No, it wouldn’t…” George replied anxiously. 

“Exactly, and you know what? I say, we have 51 contestants rather than 50.” 

What. The. Fuck.


	2. The Games (Chapter 2)

*DREAMS POV*

It was nearly 7 am, and Dream already knew today was going to be shitty. The Games, newly remodeled from it’s glory days to be “more interesting”, as the King stated. Dream groaned, and slowly trudged out of bed. He made his way over to the window and slammed the curtains shut, thank god, he thought. Dream had never really been a “morning person”, but he’d deal nonetheless. While chatter of the Games had been going on for weeks, many people were nervous, but Dream didn’t feel that way, he took it as a chance to gain some extra cash, as he’d already come from a pretty wealthy family. To no one's attention, Dream was actually close friends with the King and his family, they hung out in secret, of course. If word got out about him being close with the richest people for miles, he’d probably be assassinated or have his family threatened.

He got ready for the day, put on some nice clothes for once and made his way through the village. He waved to a couple close friends, but an impending sense of dread coursed through his veins for hours. Something felt off, probably just the Games, he thought. He arrived at the large courtyard, prepared and ready to enter himself into the Games. He’d done this in complete secrecy, he didn’t want his parents to know he entered himself in, because he knew that if he asked to go, the answer would always be a harsh no. His parents were strict, we almost felt as if he were raised as royalty, because his parents wouldn’t ever let him do normal things.

The only time he really looked forward to was school, he finally felt as if he fit in with everyone else, he made friends, socialized, and actually gathered quite a few admirers, all of which he ignored of course, he didn’t have any time for relationships.

Dream snapped out of his weird trace, he walked towards the area to enter yourself into the Games. The woman holding the stand asked his name, and pricked his finger. Well, I guess I’m done here, he thought. People usually finish entering their names after a couple hours, so I have some time to spare. He decided to meet up with Techno and chat about the Games. Technoblade and him had been childhood friends, Dream never really knew he was royalty until the later years in their friendship, but he hadn’t been mad that Techno decided to hide it from him. If anything, it made Dream look up to him even more.

“Hey man, how’ve you been?” Dream jumped as Techno put his hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus, warn a guy before you do that..” He replied.

“My bad my bad… so what’re you doing today besides pouting?” Techno asked with a smirk.

“I’m not pouting… I’m just... manly thinking.” Dream stuttered.

“Manly thinking huh? Haven’t heard that one before.” Techno slapped his back. “So, what are you ‘manly thinking’ about?”

“The Games..” Dream replied solemnly.

“The Games? I should’ve assumed.” Techno chuckled. “So, let me guess, you entered yourself into the Games?” He sighed, face turned down with regret.

“W-Wait, how’d you guess?” Dream spit out.

“I dunno, just kinda seems like something you’d do. Ya know, to make yourself look all ‘tough’ for your lady fans.” He laughed.

“I don’t do it for my fucking ‘lady fans’ man, I just wanted to do something that’ll give you adrenaline. You get me?” 

“Nah, can’t say I do. Personally, I wouldn’t put my life at risk just because I’m an adrenaline junkie. Can’t say I enjoy being hunted down by 50 people, it’s kinda bad for my brand.” They both let out a hearty laugh.

“Man this really makes me nostalgic, wish we could go back to simpler times…” Techno let out a large sigh.

“Yeah me too man, you having this big title as the ‘King’ of our village is kinda intimidating.” Dream admit.

“Oh sorry, is the crown intimidating?” Techno smirked.

“Not at all my Queen, you look rather dashing.” Dream laughed with a royal tone.

“Oh jesus man, cut the shit. I ain’t a ‘queen’ either, I’m a King!” Techno threatened playfully.

“Sorry your highness, would you like me to shine your shoes?” Techno stared in disbelief and broke into laughter, Dream joined in.

A loud horn in the distance wailed, signifying that all contestants had been entered. Dream looked over at Techno, he looked slightly upset.  
“Well, that’s my queue.” Techno sighed, “This has been fun, man.” Dream agreed. 

“It has, hopefully this isn’t the last funny moment we share…” Dream replied.

Techno stared at the ground, Dream could definitely recognize how sad he looked in that moment. 

“Don’t remind me, I don’t want to end thi-” Dream cut him off with a tight hug, Techno standing in shock, but then returned the same affection. “This won’t be the last time we talk, you have my word.”

“I’m gonna hold that to you,” Techno giggled. “You better!” Dream slapped his back and broke the hug.

The horn blazed again in the distance, and both of them stared at each other. 

“Alrighty man, I gotta go..” Dream began to walk off slowly, “I better see you there you big pussy!” Techno yelled. Dream flipped him off as he walked towards the clearing. Today was going to be a long day.

The clearing was huge, and the quiet chatter around the area made this place a lot more ominous. He looked over and saw parents crying as they let their kid off, and so, so much despair. Dream didn’t feel that way, he was oddly excited. He’d always had a thing for adrenaline, but this would be the ultimate test, life or death situations, his blood would be pounding, and that made things ten times more exciting. He would finally be able to put his skills to the test, he was a big man, he was sure that if he got in, he would at least stand quite a big chance. 

Dreams parents had entered him into special combat training at a young age, so violence never really scared him. He fished, he fought, he was completely independent. Some times when he was younger, he would sneak out to go spar with Techno. They made it a tradition and did it to this day. Dream could work with many weapons, but his favorite had always been throwing knives, they were sleak, strong, and did a heavy bit of damage to whomever you threw them at. And he was damn accurate with them. 

Coming back to reality, he noticed how many people filled the area around him now, they had to be starting soon, Dream thought. He noticed a small group of people he recognized standing a mear 20 feet away from him. They were all school friends. He hadn’t really had any close friends besides Techno, but he knew the vast majority of people at his school. The group of people were known to be quite nice, they were sort of quiet, except for a couple people there, but they were all nice. Dream spoke to them on a few occasions, and they had gladly let him into their small group. He tried his best to remember their names, there was a tall one with blonde hair, Dream thought his name to be Tommy, if he remembered correctly, a medium sized one with a black and red hoodie, he remembered him to be quite prudish, but nonetheless nice, and a tall one with brown curly hair. But standing quite close to that group were two people he remembered vividly from a couple of his classes. A tall one, with a white bandana that stuck out like a sore thumb, he remembered him to be Sapnap. Dream remembered doing a school project with him, he was quite funny, if he remembered correctly.

But the man standing besides Sapnap stuck out to Dream as well, he was medium height, but on the smaller side, he had clear pale skin, and looked incredibly nervous. The man turned around as if knowing someone was looking at him, Dream immediately turned around, face flushing furiously. But something else caught his attention.

His eyes returned to the stage, where Technoblade was walking towards the microphone. His posture was tall, looking as regal as ever, he began to speak. While he was hanging out with Dream, he had a very lighthearted tone, but up on stage, he looked like a completely different person. He radiated power.

“Greetings, as you all may well know, this is our first Hunger Games in 50 years, and isn’t that just exciting.” His tone was sharp, almost piercing. It kinda hurt Dream to see his friend in such a manner, the man continued, “With that being said, that means this year will be very different from what we’re used to, newer technology, better cameras, and more action. I’m aware why all of you are here, judging by the looks on most of your faces, you understand what entering your name entails.”

Dreams blood was rushing, he was oddly excited. He probably stuck out like a giddy kid on Christmas Eve, so Dream decided to put on a mask and look as dreadful as possible. “50 of you will enter an area of my choice, and only one will exit.” Techno continued. “I’m sure all of you are getting quite bored, so let's begin.” 

Dream couldn’t help himself, he was excited beyond belief. But nonetheless, he held his pokerface to not look like a total psychopath on live broadcast. Techno called out names, many of which he had heard of, many from that earlier friend group he watched.

But then Techno pulled a piece of paper, and he lowered his voice as he read Dream’s name. Dream immediately jumped out of his seat, slightly panicking but also incredibly excited, yet he still tried to look as sad as possible. Dream walked towards the stage, standing next to the other tributes, doing his best to contain his smirk. I should not be this excited for an all out bloodbath, it’s basically a suicide game, Dream thought. 

Techno began slowing down near the end of the ceremony, but the last name that he drew made Dream slightly more intrigued. “And our last contestant is….. Sapnap.” Dream looked over the crowd to find Sapnap and his friend. His short friend stared in disbelief as the name was read, and began to break down. It was nothing new though, there had been a lot of breakdowns in the audience. Though Dream couldn’t help but feel pity for the man. The short man fell to the ground in absolute tears, Dream looked over to see Technoblade’s reaction, and was slightly in shock. He looked incredibly annoyed, “Hello? Anyone there? This isn’t the time for sad reunions. Hurry. Up.” Dream was in shock of how different Techno acted on stage rather than hanging out with Dream.

“Shut up!” Wow, that was unexpected, Dream thought, Sapnaps friend had literally just yelled at the King. He’s gotta have some balls to do that, he was impressed. Techno was the complete opposite, he was absolutely fuming. Dream watched as the man walked down the stairs towards the crying man, and the crowd parted before him. “I was expecting some respect from someone like you.” The King sighed, “I could have you sentenced to death as we speak, but that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?” Techno grabbed the boys’ chin to look up at him, “No, it wouldn’t…” Sapnaps friend replied.

“Exactly, and you know what? I say, we have 51 contestants rather than 50.” Dream stared at his friend in shock, the tension in the area exploding.   
“What's your name, boy.” Techno asked sternly. “George,” the man replied. 

“Well then, George, welcome to the Games.” 

Dream had to admit, that was kinda hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ, the sexual tension ;) *pisses quietly*


	3. Chapter 3

*GEORGE POV*

George, was quite astonished to have even had his name picked from the goblet, to say the least. In the moment, his heart was racing, his mind was flooded with too many thoughts to keep track of, and the silence of the audience was killing him. Quickly interrupted from his thoughts, he was grabbed by the arm of his coat and was forced up off the ground, not being let a moment to gather himself after a massive panic attack. 

George stumbled his way towards the stage, feeling like a child who'd just got in trouble. He and the King made their way up the stage, feeling all eyes on him, George looked up for a moment, catching glimpses of the massive row of people on the stage all staring at him, his face turned cherry red in less than a moment. “Well! This year is definitely going to be interesting, to say the least…” The Kings’ booming voice echoed around the courtyard, “Let this be a lesson to anyone who EVER thinks to disrespect this village's leader.” 

George lifts his head high, to take a look around from the view of the stage, his living quarters wasn’t far from here, neither was his school. The once beautiful blue skies from earlier were replaced by rain, making his village look like a gloomy, foggy ghost town.

George jumped, feeling a cold hand slap his shoulder, “Hey man? You good? Got kind of a gloomy look…” A man with dark hair and a beanie asked him. “Yeah, as well as I can be, couldn’t say I was prepared to step up here today,” The man gave him a light chuckle. “Could say the same myself jefe.” George stood in confusion near the dark haired man, assuming he was fluent in spanish. “Hey, I never caught your name?” George spaced out for a moment, still struggling to figure out what the man had said earlier. 

He was slapped on the shoulder once more, getting a reminder to respond, “Oh my bad... it’s George. What’s your-” he was cut off as the dark man replied, “It’s Quackity.” George stared at Quackity for a second before responding. “Oh, kind of a unique name…” The man snickered. “Yeah, I get that a lot. It’s a nickname from my childhood, I prefer to use it rather than my real name.”

“Fair enough, wish I made myself a nickname when I was younger… George doesn’t really have the best ring to it.” The two shared a laugh or two before realizing they were both still on the stage, with the King a mere 7 feet away from them. The King cleared his throat before tapping the microphone, bringing all eyes in the courtyard to him once more. “I’m glad that all of our tributes are getting along well…” That earned George a slight snicker from the raven haired man next to him. “Though I hate to break the moment, the show must go on. The fifty- sorry, fifty ONE tributes will have 7 days to prepare for the games. We will bring them all to the state capitol, where they will be able to train, and meet their opponents one-on-one. Though, fair share of advice, don’t get too comfortable with the other tributes, as you will eventually kill, or witness them being killed.” 

With those last words from the King, George looks over at the other tributes, many of them being brand new faces, but with a fair share of recognizable faces sprinkled in. Suddenly, money didn’t feel like a worthy enough prize to see all of these people murdered. George did his best to shove those thoughts out of his mind, you got yourself into this position, George thought, so did all of these people. 

Thankfully, before all of the tributes were shoved inside a train and shipped off to the Capital, the contenders were allowed a moment to speak to their family and close friends. While most of his family made him feel completely invisible, George being picked to enter the Games was definitely a way to get their attention. Though George had no intention in talking to any of them, except for his mother.

George's mother had always had a kind heart, rather to his dad who was always known for being very strict. His mother had always cared about love, and always did her best to include everyone in any activity she did, and George's dad only cared about money, and being successful. George specifically loved his mother more than his father because of her ability to be including, and never caring what her children were like or what they did. This was very apparent when George stupidly decided to come out to his parents. George had always done his best to try and like women, and really pushed himself to find women attractive, but it just never stuck. 

For some strange reason, he decided to tell his father how he felt first. Almost exactly as George had expected it to go, his dad flipped his shit, and went as far as to try and kick him out of the house. The ruckus his dad had made alerted his mother, and she came to check things out. She was much more nurturing and kind than his dad had been. She knew that it wasn’t a choice, so she told him it was completely normal, and was never his fault. Thankfully, his mother had been the one to hold his father back from acting on his words and kicking George out. He had always been indebted to her, so that was another reason George had entered himself into the games.  
George's long, regretful talk with his mother about the Games left her in tears. George's emotions caught up to him and he inevitably broke down once more. She told him how scared she was for him, but how incredibly brave it was for him to stand up for himself against the King. “We’re all betting on you, better not disappoint.” She told him. They both let out a sorrowful laugh. George had never felt accepted by anyone except his mother, and he wasn’t planning on letting her down.

Having finally reached his time limit, a guard led him out of the room where his mother stood in tears, waving slowly. He blew her a kiss, and solemnly held his promise in the back of his mind. I won’t let her down. If anything gave him the determination to win the games, holding that promise for his mother, and for his friends would definitely suffice.

The guards slowly let George towards the large train, with its course headed straight to the capitol. He had never been to the capitol before, but he’s heard rumors from the rich kids from school that it was absolutely stunning compared to the village. The train to the state capitol was gorgeous, it was built in a way that made it look sleek, completed with the shiny gray paint-job. George watched as all the other tributes slowly filled the train, recognizing a few old, and new friends. But a tall man in front of him in an ugly, piss yellow hoodie blocked his view. George corrected himself, it was green, but even if he wasn’t colorblind, it was most definitely the most obnoxious looking hoodie ever. He caught a glimpse of the man's face, fucking Dream. Of fucking course it had to be that dipshit.

He had barely talked to the man, but he silently despised him. He was perfect in everyone's eyes, good looks, amazing student, very charismatic, and George loathed it. He knew how good Dream was in combat as well, they had both trained in the same studio for quite some time. George used to look up to him, watching him train and get better week by week, admiring the way that he applied himself. That was very short lived, since Dream became incredibly cocky when he entered highschool. He had a reason to, he was amazing at basically everything he did. George thought that Dream would be the perfect son for his dad, he had all the traits that his dad wished George had.

It had finally been his time in line to enter the train, and George was slightly blown away at how expensive it looked. Chandeliers sparkled above him, leather seats decked out around him, and the glass tables in front of every seat glimmered. George admired the way that the train smelled as well, it smelled like piña coladas on the beach. Totally tranced by the way the train was decorated, he mindlessly sat down in a seat, not realizing who he was sitting by. Noticing that same piss-yellow sweatshirt directly next to him, George jumped. He looked over, having to physically look up to stare the man in his eyes.  
“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT WHY ARE MY NOTES FROM THE BEGINNING HERE HOW DO I GET RID OF THEM WHBDHWHSHWVWG🧍♀️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic literally ever, so please don't yell at me if I misspelled a couple things, I'm kinda nervous to do this, but I plan on making this story at least halfway decent. And I promise the story will get a lot juicier than this lol :)


End file.
